crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The great unknown
Splash, Hope, and Faith made their way over the border..."The badger is asleep right now, but it'll chase us."Faith warnedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 12:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Bright blue eyes watched form the thick undergrowth. Shoulders hunched and eyes fixed on the vunerable she-cat and innocent kits like a hunter on a mouse. new charie Splash watched out!Bimmeh-boy 17:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) belly fur brushing the undergrowth shoulders muscles rippling under a golden colored pelt as the 'hunter' stalks it's prey through the dence undergrowth. Blue eyes glittering like miniture stars fixed on the you she-cats cream pelt.Bimmeh-boy 19:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) (i counter with Crystal!HAHAAHAH!!!))) Splash sighed and sat down,"What now?"She asked Faith, who was staring at where the cat hunting them was,"Rest."she mewedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 01:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) (sry bimmeh, but dont expect me on all the time except on weekends.skull started back up fer meh...-_-')))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 02:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I start skull next week thursday. That explains why u wasn't here. *pout* Haunches waggling that word the cat launched itself at Splash with a rweaor ''of warning he landed clumsily just infront of Splash his front legs gave out and he face-planted into the ground with a huff. Bimmeh-boy 13:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Splsh screamed and leapt backwards, her fur bristling.faith nosed thecat curiously as the golden kit dashed over,"Hope!!!"She squeakedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 23:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) (oooohh....bad bimmeh!Faith woulda had a comebacxk reasy for the one about having enough to do wid kits!she woulda said,'Even your daughters?)) FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 23:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) splasheh! The tom stutered to his paws clumsily muttering under his breath. Turning he droped intoa un-even crouch. "Y-your tr-tresspassing." He stuttered fear sparking in his eyes.Bimmeh-boy 19:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) "Im not trespassing!Im LEAVING!no offence, but don't you knw the difference?"Splash mewed, tilting her head curiously.Hope dashed over to the golden kit,"Harmony!"She squealedFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) "w-well y-your in my territory s-so I'm gunna have to ask u to leave." He flicked the tip of his tail in uneasiness "Im already leaving.But you can show us the border so we will know where to avoid if you wish."Splash suggested kindly as Hope and Harmony leapt up and down over and over again, purring.FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Faith looked around nervously...(brb.....doing a scene in the territory here bfore coming back over here...)) FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) take ya time oops g2g darlin -.-' chat wiv ye later. The tom sat up a cast a quick look over his shoulder. "Look I don't want to hurt you. But my master, he...he doesn't like strangers in his territory. Even if you are just pasing through." He shuffled his paws nervously "Please go back the way you came."Bimmeh-boy 19:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Splash's eyes widened and she shook her head as they turned slightly lavender and metallic,"I cannot go back.I am not going anywhere but forward.You do not understand the situation.Im sorry."Splash mewed, then turned and continued.Faith looked at the cat,"She's having a problem with her father.But she will not come back through here, that I know."Faith mewed clearly.Harmony dropped some herbs at the tom's feet and she and Hope followed,"watch out for Wraith!"Harmony called over her shoulder... ''"you'e weak!"''Crystal's voice spat in Splash's head as she left. "You don't understand!!" THe tom bounded ahead of them and then turned and cornered them "My master has given me strict orders to destroy anyone who sets paw in our well his territory." Splash shook her head slowly,"No...''you dont understand.I cannot go back! I am leaving my past behind me until my father shows sense!Im leaving my home!"Splash's voice was slowly rising to a wail.Faith and her sisters left rapidly, heading for Crystalclan territory for one reason or another...Splash's eyes were changing to a metallic lavender..(you remember this dont ya?hehehe...) (sorta.....give me a quick reminder) The tom looked sympathetic. "Parents huh, think they know everything." He purred touching his muzzle to her cheek. "I guess I could show you the best way through our territory and if ... never mind c'mon." The tom flicked his tail 4 her to follow and padded off "My names Mac, what's yours?"Bimmeh-boy 16:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The lavender faded from her eyes,"Im splashcre-Well...Splash.Just Splash."She mewed, following Mac,"My father doesnt car about me aymore.He only cares about his stupid duty as deputy of Crystalclan!"She added.(Thats how she sees it anyway,)FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 15:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) "That's a nice name." Mac purred his eyes full of sympathy "I'm sure your father will change his mind once he realises your gone."Bimmeh-boy 19:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) "He already knows Im gone, but he prbably wont do anything about it!He must take care of his pride and dignity first!"Splash mewed bitterly Mac murmured in agreement as he padded beside her deep in thought.Bimmeh-boy 17:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Splash's thoughts wandered to the first few days she remembered.She shivered, her memory was so livid as if she was actually there when it had happened....she shrugged off her past and focused on the present..."Oh Lenore...."She sighhed sadly,"I hope I'm doing the rght thing...Please keep Bim safe..."She sighed...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 01:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Mac glanced at her "Who's lenore?" he asked inquisitivly (eh spelling is soooo hard!) (eh, not really!^^))Splash halted her tracks, staring down at the ground."My older sister.She was killed by a badger because I walked right into the badgers paws without knowing it."She mewed quietly, trying to keep the rage out of her voice... (omst this is so sad....http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBHzBXV0L8A&list=QL&feature=BF bIt suits how Spash is feeing...)) "Oh I'm so sorry.." Mac touched his muzzle to her ear. (Lol where ya been? Aww that b soo sad.) (skull, mom grounded me fgfrom teh internet...)Splash shook her head."Its nothing..."She mewed quietlyVanille And Rikku 22:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) (Soz i havn't been here in a while babz meh apologies) Mac pressed against here "Will u go back 2 ur father?" he murmured